


Odd Reunion

by Flamenoodle



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, also future rinharu which i'll tag when I post it, in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenoodle/pseuds/Flamenoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Sousuke are in university and they suddenly meet up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odd Reunion

Before he even realised it Sousuke found himself running at full speed. Swinging his arms a little too high, a little too rough since he felt a dull pain in his shoulder. From his old injury, the very one that caused the end of his dreams. But he ignored it. More like he didn't realise even. Why was he even running? Why did he feel this pain in his chest? Why did he feel scared? And then he realised. He was afraid of losing, losing someone precious again. That's why he was running with all of his might. That's why he was running with no mind of his injury at all. He didn't want to lose someone he cared about again. This time he wouldn't let them get away...

"MAKOTO!!!" He screamed with all the remaining air in his lungs.  
The tall brunette turned around.  
His face ,adorned with glasses in which Sousuke never saw before, was full of surprise.  
"Sousuke?" He asked only as loud as a whisper. Shock still clear on his face.  
It was only then Sousuke realised why Makoto had looked so shocked. The two of them barely knew each other really. They met a few times during joint swim practices between Samezuka and Iwatobi high and swim competitions. Chatted a few times and got along quite well. Sousuke thought they had a good connection but he couldn't go as far as to say they were friends. They talked only for those few times in high school. Honestly he didn't know what overcame him. What had caused him to chase after Makoto and scream his name. He just knew that for some reason he was afraid of not seeing him again. That was what caused him to chase after his back as soon as he saw it.

So he was Hunching, hands on knees and out of breath, with a very confused Makoto a few feet in front of him staring at him in shock.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Confusion immediately replaced concern on his face. That was one of the things he liked about Makoto, he was kind and he immediately started being concerned about him. He almost gave a motherly feel was what he felt in high school. He was having that same feeling now.  
"I-I'm...fine." He panted, still out of breath.  
"Is something wrong?" He again asked, voice laced with concern which made Sousuke's heart melt slightly.  
"No it's just..." He stood upright, his breath returning and he looked straight at his face.  
"I...well...I wanted to catch up..." He paced. Mentally slapping himself for sounding so stupid.  
"Eh?" The confusion had returned on Makoto's face which was followed by a awkward silence. Sousuke was about to throw himself off the face of the earth when the sweetest smile he swear he's even seen appeared on the other's face.  
"That's a great idea! It'd be nice to catch up wouldn't it?"  
Without realising it Sousuke released the breath he didn't even realise he was holding.  
"Could I get your number then?" Smooth.  
"Sure!" He chimed as he grabbed his phone from his back pocket."I didn't know you were attending university in Tokyo too!"  
"Yeah! I didn't know you were here too. What're you studying?"  
"I'm studying law. And you?"  
"I'm doing physiology"  
"Physiology?" The brunette said sounding confused.  
"Yeah?"  
"Ah no! I was just surprised."

"Because isn't the physiology hall in the complete opposite area from here?"  
..........  
"Ah...That's right I was lost before I saw you." Sousuke said slowly feeling stupid again  
A small chuckle escaped Makoto's lips. Which made his heart skip a beat.  
"Do you want me to show you back then? I'm free now anyway."  
A smile appeared on his face, both from knowing that Makoto was still as kind as he remembered in high school and the opportunity to spend more time with him.  
"I'd appreciate that."  
For once he was thankful for his horrid sense of direction, since it allowed him to meet Makoto again.  
Although it was an odd reunion he was thankful for it.


	2. Odd Reunion: Makoto POV

Odd Reunion: Makoto POV

Makoto was simply walking back to his flat after his classes. Enjoying the warm breeze that signalled the start of summer.

He instinctively stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called. He recognised the voice, it was familiar to him but he didn't know who it belonged to until he turned his head at the source.

Yamazaki Sousuke he instantly recognised was dashing straight at him at full speed which caused Makoto to panic for a bit, thinking he had somehow angered the man. But logic quickly took place as he remembered that he never did anything to upset him...at least he thought?

And soon he was met with the man hunched down in front of him completely out of breath.  
"Sousuke?"  
Worry instantly took him. Had something happened? Was their an accident?  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Mind wracked with the possible scenarios that could've caused Sousuke such destress.

Sousuke lifted his head up to meet Makoto's. Expression softening at the sight of him.  
"I-I'm fine..." He panted.  
"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked again. Stilled concerned over the hunched over man.  
"No it's just..." He stood up. His usual stern face facing Makoto's usual gentle one.  
"I...well...I wanted to catch up."  
"Eh?" Makoto blinked. Confusion taking the place of concern. So there was no accident? Nothing wrong?  
Makoto let out a smile of relief.  
"That's a great idea! It'd be nice to catch up wouldn't it?" He said excitedly clapping his hand together.

The two had met in high school. They were both in the swim club, Makoto at Iwatobi and Sousuke at Samezuka. They had met a few times during joint practices and competitions. And once during that water gun competition at Samezuka which was a blast. Although Makoto didn't know Sousuke all that well he enjoyed his company during the brief chats they had. Although Sousuke didn't have the softest face once they started talking he found that the big lug was quite friendly.

Although their personalities were quite different ,Makoto thought that they had a few similarities. Their builds were similar yes. Both tall with broad muscled shoulders with well trained muscles leading down as well (as described by Gou). But there was something else they both had in common. It was the fact that the two of them were in love with their best friends.

During their joint practices Makoto caught the longing stare that Sousuke gave Rin. The occasionally smile over Rin and the occasional jealous stare he gave when he saw how well Haru got along with him. 

Makoto noticed and he knew the feeling all too well. He himself had been in love with Haru for around a decade. Been in love with him since childhood. He knew Sousuke's feeling all to well. The longing he felt wishing he could feel Haru in his arms. That Haru would one day lovingly smile at him. However the one that made Haru smile that way was Rin, he was the one that could Haru such excitement and joy in a way he couldn't. He felt jealously and such dark feeling cloud his chest. How he wanted to make Haru his only. Make Haru look at only him. But Makoto being the kind soul he is, vowed to himself that he would never get in the way of Haru's happiness.

So when Haru had announced his relationship with Rin and left Japan. Makoto could hide and store his wrecked feelings away to ensure that Haru's came first.  
And oh boy did it hurt.  
Did it wreck and destroy the poor boy.  
His decade long love came to an end with nothing coming out of it.

So Makoto could only guess that Sousuke had similar feelings after Rin had left. After all he too had lost his love. And he felt comforted at the thought that someone else could understand the way he was feeling.

Makoto was excited in a way to catch up with Sousuke. He enjoyed the man's company and would've loved to know the guy more so this was a perfect opportunity he thought. Perhaps he could slowly forget the pain he wondered deep down.

After Sousuke explained that he was lost (which Rin had mentioned he was proon to once before) he offered to show him the way. Having nice idle chat along the way.

Happy at the odd reunion they had.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and finally wrote it down.


End file.
